Love Will Find a Way
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena Shannon has just started a new life in Houston with her new friends, just when things seem like they couldn't get any better, she catches the eye of a certain WWE wrestler, The Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

**Note to the readers and Disclaimer: **

Since I enjoyed using these two characters in Cherished, I decided to use their names once again. I don't own The Undertaker (Mark Calaway) or any other WWE superstar. I only own the characters I made up and my imagination. Thanks and enjoy.

**Introduction**

Have you ever got yourself into a situation expecting something small and easy to handle but it turns out to be really overwhelming? That's the story of my life. My name is Serena Shannon. I was born in Miami, Florida on August 23, 1980. I have an older brother who believe it or not, is Stone Cold Steve Austin. The two of us were extremely close growing up but then he left to start his career and I only heard from him every now and then.

After he left I found a new passion for playing the guitar and singing. I decided to use those talents for something towards my future and it worked. I went to college for business and as soon as I got out I started my own Karaoke Bar and restaurant in Houston, Texas. The four girls that I hired, Rachel, Kayleigh, Kayla, and Meaghan soon became my best friends. We shopped together, danced and sang at the bar together, and sometimes we just chilled at one of our houses together.

My mom was very proud of me, I just hated that my father couldn't be there to see the grand opening. He ended up dying a few months before hand. My brother was overseas at that time, but he promised that one day he would make a surprise visit to my bar. Life seemed like it couldn't get any better than this…until the day I met him….


	2. Chapter 2

**A Great Night**

The sun's rays shined into my bedroom one morning. I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms with a smile on my face. I picked up my cell phone from the nightstand and checked it to see what I had programmed in for today. It was Friday which meant the bar was going to be busy and I needed to make sure that all of the girls were ready to perform tonight. I also needed to make sure that my outfit was poppin for the night.

I got up and rummaged through my closet looking for my outfit for the night. The girls and I all had the same top but I preferred to wear light blue ripped jeans that hugged my curves and accented my body. Our tops were short sleeve shirts with a low three button v-neck line that showed enough cleavage to make the guys drool. Since tonight was a special night, I told them all to wear a shirt with their favorite wrestler on it. Don't get me wrong, me and my friend's aren't sluts. In fact, we are all young women who simply like to make enough money to take care of ourselves.

As soon as I found my outfit, I took it out and hung it up on my door. I then went downstairs and started cooking myself some breakfast. I turned on the television in the living room and then walked to the kitchen. My cell phone then started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the number first.

"Serena?" said my brother.

I gasped, nearly knocking my skillet off of the stove. "Steve! Oh my goodness I haven't heard from you in forever!"

He laughed, "Yea I know girl, how have you been?"

"Busy like a cat trying to chase a mouse." I said. "How about you?"

"I've been pretty good, I'm the new WWE champion,"

I gasped, "Are you serious? Steve that is so awesome! I wish I could have seen you win it,"

"What were you doing to miss it?" he asked.

I giggled, "Hello I am the manager at my bar you know."

"Oh yea you're a business woman now, I almost forgot," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh ha ha very funny…so what has you calling me at this hour? I would expect you to be sleeping."

"Well, Smackdown is in your town tonight and I was wondering if your bar would be nice enough to serve me and a few of the guys after the show."

I dropped my spoon, "No way!"

"Why not?"

"No Steve I meant are you being serious?"

He laughed, "I didn't call you to lie to you silly."

"Oh my gosh the girls are going to flip! Which guys are you bringing?"

"You'll see when we get there. Just know that I won't disappoint you."

"And we won't disappoint you guys," I said with a big smile.

He laughed, "Alright well I'll see you around eleven then?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Ok sis, I love you and I can't wait to see you."

I smiled, "Awe I can't wait to see you either bro. We are going to have a lot of fun."

"I hope so,"

Once we said our good-byes I hung up the phone and did a happy dance around my kitchen. I then shot a text to all the girls so they would know to look their best as they always did. I couldn't believe that my brother was coming to my bar finally! Not only that, but he was bringing some friends with him. This was truly going to be exciting.

After I finished eating breakfast, I packed up the things I would need for later and went to hang out with Rachel. Out of all of the girls, she was the one I considered to be my truest friend. The two of us had been through everything in college. In fact, I was there for her when she met a guy at a party, slept with him, and then got pregnant. Once she finished school, she gave birth to her daughter, Aliyah who is now two years old. I let her live in my house until she was able to get on her feet.

"Hey girl!" I said as I walked into her apartment.

"hey doll face," she said as she walked up to me and threw her arms around me. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh after I got that news I was great!" I said. "Where is my God child?"

"Oh she's in her room coloring pictures I guess. She's kind of crabby because she has a slight cold. "

"Awe poor baby," I said as I took a seat on her couch.

"So are you excited for tonight?" she asked me.

I nodded, "I'm more than excited. I haven't seen my brother in forever."

"Well of course you're excited about him, but I meant aren't you excited about meeting the other wrestlers?"

I laughed, "I will only be excited if my favorite wrestler is there. If he isn't then I'll just relax znd be my usual self."

She shook her head, "Serena, your usual self is loud and funny. Are you telling me that it will change if he is there?"

"No I'm saying that…I don't know."

We laughed, "Girl I don't think he would care if I even existed. He'll probably treat me like another fan and give me an autograph."

"Ha! Or maybe I can convince him that you need a little more than an autograph."

"Rachel! I am not looking to score with the man Ok,"

"yea right, I'm betting that when he sees you, he'll want a piece of that ass."

I giggled and blushed. "I'm not that pretty Rachel,"

"There you go doubting yourself,"

I sighed, "I wouldn't be able to get with him even if what you say is true."

"Why not?" she said looking at me like I was insane.

"He's married and has been for a long time."

Rachel sighed, "Damn. Who is your favorite wrestler anyway?"

"The Undertaker," I said with a grin.

"Ooo nice choice…he has definitely been looking pretty hot these days."

"Wait a sec, you never told me you were a wrestling fan."

She smiled, "Yep I have been since forever, to be honest I'm starting to think that Aliyah looks like one of those wrestlers."

"Really, which one?" I asked.

Right before she answered me, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the number and saw that it was my brother again.

"Do you ever get tired of bothering me?"

He laughed, "Very funny, but I was wondering if you could possibly give me some directions to your bar from the hotel I'm staying at."

"Oh of course just tell me where you are staying and I'll send you the directions."

While I was giving him directions, Rachel went upstairs and grabbed Aliyah. She looked so much like her mother with her Caramel skin tone, black hair, and hazel eyes. After I was done talking to Steve I played with my god daughter for awhile and then we decided to go out and eat lunch and get our nails done before tonight. We simply couldn't wait to see the wrestlers that night.

Around eight o'clock, I went down to the bar and opened it up for my normal customers. Rachel and I cleaned up, checked the inventory, and made sure that the VIP section was ready to go for our visitors tonight. I decided to move the chairs so that the guys would be sitting in a semi-circle facing the stage. Once that was all done, I went and attended to my normal customers.

Time seemed to fly once I started working. Kayliegh arrived at ten followed by the other girls. They all looked so cute and ready to go.

"Girl I am so excited for tonight!" Meaghan said. "I just found out that my older cousin works for the WWE."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "My brother is a wrestler too!"

"Well from what I'm hearing my cousin isn't a great wrestler like your bro, but hey I'm sure he'll get better with practice."

"Yea that's true, so what's his name?"

"Maven,"

I gasped, "Oh my I know who he is. He and my favorite wrestler do not get along,"

She giggled, "So you're a fan of The Undertaker?" she asked as she looked at the shirt I was wearing. It fit me tight with a low v-neckline and the words "I'll Make you Famous" written on the front in red letters. On the back was a picture of The Undertaker with his arms crossed over his large muscular chest showing off his tattooed arms. The look on his face was one that simply told you that he was the wrong guy to fuck with.

"Yes, I have been since before my brother became a wrestler."

She smiled, "Well you better get ready because my cousin tells me that he's coming tonight with your brother."

I froze, "Are you kidding me?"

"That's what Maven said but we'll see if it's true when they get here shortly."

The entire time we were waiting for them to show up I was shaking from being so nervous. I had ran to the bathroom a few times to fan myself and to make sure everything was in place. The third time I came out of the bathroom, I saw my brother standing at the entrance with a bouquet of lilies…my favorite flowers. Behind him stood Glenn Jacobs also known as Kane, Maven who had some roses for Meaghan, The Rock, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and the big dog himself, The Undertaker.

I took a deep breath and then went to greet the guys.

"Hello guys," I said.

My brother smiled and opened his arms to hug me. "Come here girl look at you!"

"No look at you," I said as I hugged him. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes ma'am, in fact I brought these for you." He said as he handed me the flowers.

"Awe thanks,"

He then turned around and introduced me to everyone.

"Hey guys, this is my little sister, Serena. This is her place so please don't act like jerks,"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that man…she looks good enough to eat," Triple H said.

I blushed, "Oh my you are so funny, come on follow me,"

They all followed me to the V.I.P section and took their seats. Kayla then came up and said hello.

"Hey guys I'm Kayla and I will be helping out tonight." She said with a smile as she pulled out her small notepad to take orders.

"Damn, she looks good too." Shawn said. "Do you have any more friends?"

Kayla and I giggled, "Yes actually there are three other girls here and you will see them later."

"Goodie!" Maven said and they all laughed, except The Undertaker. I tried not to notice, but his eyes had been pinned on me since he walked in the door. I wasn't sure what kind of look it was suppose to be but it wasn't one that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, can I start you guys off with some drinks?" Kayla asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am, I just want some beers," Steve said. I shook my head.

"When are you going to kick your beer addiction? I swear you've been drinking it since you were twelve,"

He laughed, "I have sis,"

"Oh my goodness, I'll be right back." I said as I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked. "I want to talk to you for a little bit,"

"I need to check on the other customers and I need to put these in water silly,"

He nodded, "Alright business girl,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then walked away. As I was leaving I overheard the Undertaker say, "She's cuter than I thought she'd be and to make things better…she's a huge fan of mine. I like that."

As the night went on my usual customers began to leave and the wrestlers were enjoying their time with us ladies. Things only got better after we got up on stage and did a song and dance for them. When we were done, The Rock had pulled Rachel to the side to talk to her. I wasn't sure what it was about but the look on Rachel's face after told me that it must have been a great conversation.

"Serena come here," Steve said. I walked over to his table and sat down between him and The Undertaker.

"You never told me that you could sing or dance for that matter,"

I folded my arms, "You never asked. Remember I didn't see you again after you left,"

"yea but…you are really good at both."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome…now I why don't you talk to your favorite wrestler. You know he's been watching you all night."

The Undertaker looked at Steve and then at me, "It's true…I have."

"Well why didn't you talk to me?" I asked with a smile.

He shrugged, "I was nervous,"

I giggled, "The biggest dog in the yard is nervous to talk to one of his fans?"

"Something like that," he said with a smile. "Anyways, my real name is Mark so you can call me that."

"Ok Mark, I'm Serena nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands. That's when I noticed his wedding ring on his finger.

"Nice to meet you too, you know you are really pretty."

"Awe thank you, I'm sure I'm not as pretty as your wife though,"

He smiled, "Actually you are more gorgeous than her to tell you the truth."

I laughed, "That's mean,"

"Naw, it's the truth…do you have any boyfriends?"

"Nope. I've been single all my life."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded, "I'm afraid so,"

"How can any guy pass up a girl like you?" Shawn said.

I blushed, "I'm not sure, maybe I just know what I want and most guys don't fit that description."

They all agreed. "That's nice you know. I've never met a woman who actually knows what they want in a man. That tells me that you are pretty smart darlin'" The Undertaker said.

"I guess so,"

We talked for a little while longer, before they decided it was time to call it a night. I hugged my brother and he kissed my forehead before heading out the door.

"Hey Serena, I really enjoyed meeting you." Mark said.

"Awe I really enjoyed meeting you too Mark." I said with a smile.

"Listen, I'm going to leave you my number. Call me sometime if you want. Just make sure it's not too late at night when you do."

I giggled, "of course,"

He took my cell and programmed his number into it. I then took his and did the same with my own number. "You know I live here in Houston right?"

I gasped, "No I didn't know that. Where at?"

"I live downtown in that really tall building. My house is on the top floor."

"That's really high up." I said.

He nodded, "yea it is, but I like it that way. It's quiet."

"Sounds really nice."

"Well give me a hug," he said as he pulled me close to him. His body was so warm and tight compared to my own. I immediately felt safe in his arms.

"Don't forget, call me sometime Ok? I don't want to have to come find you,"

I laughed, "Yes sir Mr. Undertaker."

He smirked and then turned and left my bar. I needed to sit down for awhile and make sure I wasn't dreaming. I checked my phone and saw that his number was seriously in there. I couldn't believe that this had just happened to me. Unfortunately, I also knew that nothing but friendship could come out of this. He was married and plus I had just met him. I sighed and then started helping the girls clean up the bar still thinking about the man I had just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attacked**

As I drove home all I could think about was the fun night I had with my brother and his friends. I had fun like that before but never this much. When I got home, I checked all of my messages and then hopped in the shower to help relax my muscles. I then got out and put on my pajamas before sitting on my bed and putting lotion on my legs and arms. I put my phone on its charger and then began brushing my hair. I was just about to lay down, when my cell started ringing.

"hello?" I answered softly.

"Uh, Serena?"

My eyes widened and a smile crept across my face at the way he spoke my name. "Mark?"

He chuckled, "Yea. Sorry to call so late but I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"Awe that's really sweet," I said as I sat my brush down and then laid my head down on my pillow. "thank you,"

"Oh it's no problem girl. Just trying to be a gentleman,"

"Well you are doing a great job."

He chuckled, "thanks girl. Well I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No you didn't I was just brushing my hair." I told him.

"That's good. We need to hang out together sometime. I really liked talking to you."

I blushed, "Really?"

"Yes, you're not closed minded like most people."

"Well I've learned to be pretty open minded when it comes to life. I mean I've basically taken care of myself since I graduated high school."

"That's really good Serena. You know your brother is proud of you right?"

"Yea I could tell, he was always worried about me when he left."

Mark chuckled, "Yea that's true. Most of the time you were all he could talk about."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No not at all. Now that I've met you I can see why he cares for you so much."

I smiled and then looked at the clock, "Thanks for noticing."

"Hm, well it's late so I'm going to let you get some sleep." He said.

I almost felt like he read my mind. "Ok Mark, well I'll talk to you some other time Ok?"

"No problem darlin' just don't be a stranger alright?"

I smiled, "Alright I won't,"

"You promise?"

I giggled, "I promise,"

"Ok, goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight,"

As soon as I hung up I turned off my light and then slowly dozed off. I ended up having a dream about Mark that night, damn him. The two of us were walking along a beach talking and laughing when suddenly I was attacked by some girl. She was a little taller than me with long blonde hair and blue eyes but she kind of looked like a man. I didn't know who she was or why she was attacking me but I definitely won that battle.

When I got up that next morning I ate breakfast and then called Meaghan and Rachel to go work out with me. The three of us always had a great time at the gym together and after the night before, I needed to hang with the girls.

"Girl I had so much fun with those guys last night," Meaghan said as she started up her treadmill. "It's been awhile since I seen my cousin."

"Yea I know, you should ask them to come back sometime." Rachel said.

I shrugged, "That would be up to them. Speaking of them what did the Rock need to talk to you about?"

She smiled slightly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us," Meaghan and I said together.

She smiled, "Well do you remember the hotel party we went to when we were in college Serena?"

I nodded, "Yea that's where you met that one guy."

"Right…what if I told you that he was that one guy I met."

I looked at her blankly, "I would say that you are the luckiest girl in the world…"

She sighed and then a tear fell from her eye, "Well it turns out that it was him…he's Aliyah's father."

We gasped, "Are you kidding?"

"No, he pulled me to the side and asked me if I remembered him from that night and I just started crying."

"Did you tell him about Aliyah?" I asked.

She nodded, "He came over last night and saw her for the first time. As soon as he held her, he knew I wasn't lying about her being his."

"Awe Rachel, that's so sweet." Meaghan said. "Do you think he'll come around?"

She wiped her tears from her face, "He's called three times already to check on her."

"That's really good, who knows maybe he will take you with him to live sometime."

She shook her head, "No…apparently he's married and has been for a year."

"Damn, none of us can get it in with the good guys." Meaghan said. "That makes me sick."

"Tell me about it, we do what we can to be good women and yet they still go for the trash," Rachel said.

I shook my head, "Well give it some time girl, I'm sure everything will work itself out in the long run. You just keep raising that beautiful little girl of yours and everything will be alright."

She smiled, "Thanks girls, you guys are the best."

"Oh no problem honey,"

We worked out for a little while before going home and getting ourselves ready to go out for the night. I decided to close the bar for the night since we had made so much money the night before. Besides, us girls needed a break and it was time for us to have our time out. Each and every one of us dressed to impress in sexy outfits that had every man both single and taken looking in our direction. I was wearing black jeans with a purple corset top. My hair hung in curls over my shoulders as I danced with different guys and drank a few shots. By the end of the night I was feeling tipsy.

"Serena are you sure you want to drive home tonight? I'm really worried." Kayla asked me as I was leaving the bar.

"I'm cool…trust me I've been more drunk than this before."

She sighed and then gave me a hug, "Alright but call me when you get home to let me know that you made it home."

I nodded and then continued leaving the bar. It was quiet and dark outside and a little cold. I walked to my car, not noticing that someone was watching me in the shadows. When I reached my car, I looked through my purse searching for my keys. When I grabbed them, I pulled them out of my purse and then accidently dropped them.

"Oh shit," I said as I bent down to pick them up. As soon as I grabbed them I stood up to unlock my door when someone grabbed me by the back of my hair and then smashed my head into my window. The pain spread through my head as glass shattered into my car and into my skin. The person then pulled me out of the window and threw me to the ground. I rolled onto my back and tried to look at the person but their face was masked. I also saw someone else standing there. He had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I recognized him immediately to be Chris Jericho.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to hurt her!" Chris yelled at the other guy. "We were only supposed to scare her so Stone Cold would get the message."

The other guy looked at Chris, "Shut up! I'm doing this my way. Besides, Stone Cold needs to know his place and this wench is going to help us get the point across."

I didn't really recognize the other man's voice but I knew he meant business.

"Now tell us my dear, would you like to have a good time with us boys?"

The pain in my head was so overwhelming that I just started crying. "Please don't hurt me,"

He laughed, "Oh we aren't going to hurt you baby, we are going to make you feel _real_ good."

I was going to scream but he put something over my face that had ether on it. Before I knew it I was unconscious and being taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Plan**

"_Do you think she'll wake up_?"

"_Of course she will. She still has a pulse you nimrod,"_

I could hear faint voices of the two men who abducted me. I didn't know what they wanted or why they were trying to hurt me. All I knew was that I was scared out of my mind. I was sitting down against a cold stone wall with what felt like mud underneath me. There was something over my eyes so I couldn't see anything and there was tape over my mouth. My arms were shackled above my head but my legs were free. I could feel that I was no longer wearing my jeans or my corset top. Instead, I was wearing a short silky dress.

"Wait…she's moving," Chris said. "Oh thank goodness, Vince would have fired us both if he knew you actually killed her."

"Me? Don't forget that you're in on this too!" The other guy spat. "You may not have touched her, but Steve Austin would see you as guilty anyway."

I sniffled and then the blindfold was taken off of my eyes. I was now face to face with a guy I now recognized to be The Big Boss Man and Chris Jericho who was sitting off to the side.

"Hello there little lady, I know you have a lot of questions as to why we have kidnapped you."

I nodded my head and a tear fell from my eye as I looked around at the dark room I was being held in.

"Well all of your questions can be answered by Vince McMahon. He is the one that hired us to kidnap you so when he gets here, he will explain everything." The Big boss man said as he moved closer to me with a smirk on his face. "Until then however, why don't you show me some of those goods of yours?"

I shook my head vigorously and the pain from earlier shot through my skull. He had bent down and touched the inner portion of my thigh and I kicked him as hard as I could, knocking him in the face.

"Ouch! You dumb bitch!" He screamed and then back handed me across my face. I felt blood starting to run from my nose as he backed away from me.

"Hey man, look what you did!" Chris said as he bent down to check my face. "Vince is going to be so pissed!"

"Look what _I_ did? You mean look what she did! She broke my nose!"

"Well you shouldn't have touched her man!"

The Boss man sighed, "You know if you were going to be good little two shoes about this you could have stayed home."

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Chris and I alone. Chris sighed and then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe my nose with.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Serena, but your brother and Vince McMahon have some unfinished business to take care of and you are going to help Vince get his point across…I guess."

I was going to say something but then remembered that there was tape on my mouth. Chris stood up and backed away from me with a look of regret on his face.

"I'm so sorry. Just know that I was one of the ones who didn't want to be a part of this,"

I nodded and then the door opened again. The Big boss man stepped in and Vince McMahon stepped in behind him. My muscles tensed in fear, I hoped to God that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Hello my dear, if you don't already know, I am Vince McMahon."

I looked at him as if he was a demonic figure standing in front of me. That really seemed to amuse him.

"Serena, you are here for one reason and that's because your brother has something that belongs to us, and by us I mean the Corporation."

I knew this couldn't be good. The last time I had watched wrestling the Corporation had just started and they were causing all types of trouble everywhere. I just didn't think that I could be pulled into the mix.

"Now, Steve refuses to give Kane a rematch for the title…and that's where you come in. We know your brother is very protective of you and he'll do anything to make sure you are safe…do you get where I'm going with this?"

I nodded trying to fight back tears but it was no use. I was scared and that was it.

"I have a camera on you right now to keep a close watch on you. Your brother will be able to see it come, Monday Night Raw. If he refuses to take my offer…you my dear will become part of the Corporation. On the other hand, if he fights Kane for the title and wins I will release you. If he loses, then he'll be gone from the WWE forever. Got it toots?"

I nodded and then he signaled for Big Boss man to release the shackles and the tape. Once he did, he pulled me to my feet and then turned me towards the camera.

"Say hello princess," Vince said.

I cried and whispered, "Hello Steve. P-Please don't refuse this offer. I'm in danger,"

The Big boss Man then came up behind me and wrapped his forearm across my throat pulling me close against his body.

"You've got quite a beauty for a sister Steve; it sure will be a shame if you refuse this offer to save her. You really don't want to see me mangle her pretty face do you?" As he said that last part he pulled out a knife and gently ran it down the side of my face. I screamed and more tears flowed from my eyes.

Then Vince turned the camera towards himself, "What's it going to be Steve? Fight Kane for the title and your sister's freedom, or keep the title to yourself and lose your sister to the Corporation…you choose."

As soon as he turned off the camera, the Big boss man released me and I fell to my knees sobbing.

"What should we do with her now?" he asked Vince.

He looked down at me, "Do what you want as long as you don't kill her. Remember the camera is still on so…be careful."

As soon as he left, the big Boss man grabbed me by the back of my hair and pulled me over to the shackles. He shackled me up once again and forced me to get on my knees. "We are going to have some fun kitten." He said as he unzipped his pants and whipped out his penis.

"P-Please don't make me do this," I cried. "please,"

He laughed and then shoved his penis into my mouth. "Stop your damn crying and give me what I want you whore!"

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I sobbed uncontrollably as he forced me to suck his penis until my jaw was sore. I then accidently bit down on it and he hollered in pain before hitting me hard. I was knocked unconscious again leaving myself defenseless to his desires.

When I had woken up again I felt as though I was going to be sick. I was lying in a bed completely undressed with the Big Boss Man laying next to me. I slid out from under him and then got up and put on the dress they had made me wear. I felt so disgusted and used. How could men act this way?

I noticed my cell phone sitting on the night stand and I quickly picked it up and checked the date. It had been almost a week. I started crying wondering if Steve had seen the video. What would he think of me? I crept out of the room and found that I was in a building that I recognized but I didn't know from where. I quickly ran down to the elevators and pressed the button. When it opened I fell into it and pressed the button for the top floor.

Pain surged through my head as the elevator rose. I was really to pass out again but then the elevator opened again. I crawled out of it and looked around the place. There was only one door on this floor and it was sort of dark. I read the sign on the door and it read, "Mark Calaway,"

I leaned against the door and knocked as hard as I can. I didn't hear anyone at first but then the door clicked and opened up slowly.

"Hello?" said a woman. When I looked up at her, she looked a lot like the woman from my dream. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smug look on her face. She looked down at me, "Oh no not another crack head. I'm sorry ma'am but Mark is busy right now and can't donate to your funds."

With that she shut the door in my face and I just laid there. I could hear her telling Mark that I was just another girl strung out on something but he wanted to see for himself. When he opened the door and saw me he nearly gasped.

"Serena! Oh my goodness darlin' how did you get here?" he asked as he bent down and picked me up.

"I-I don't know…I'm so sorry Mark." I cried.

"No need to be sorry sweetie. Sara! Call an ambulance!"

"For what? I told you we weren't helping another one," she said smartly.

He sighed, "For your information she isn't strung out on anything, this is Steve's baby sister."

She gasped, "Oh my goodness, I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't now please call the ambulance she needs help," he said as he sat me down on the couch. "Serena, can you hear me hun?"

I felt myself fading, "Y-yes,"

"Good, just keep talking to me Ok? Tell me what happened to you," he asked. "Did they hurt you?"

I reached up and touched my head feeling glass still stuck in it and winced.

"Oh my God…I'm going to kill them."

"N-No…just don't hurt Chris…he didn't want to help them..." I cried.

He sighed, "I know hun he was trying to help us find you. How long have you been in this building?"

"I don't know." I said as I cried some more. "I just want to see my brother,"

He nodded and then waited until the ambulance got there. When they did I fought hard to keep my eyes open just to make sure I was safe. A few minutes later I was in the hospital being worked on by a few doctors and nurses. They pulled the small shards of glass out of my head and then patched me up. They then ran a sexual assault test on me and it turns out that I was rapped several times. I was so traumatized by the news that I didn't even want to see anyone. This was a new chapter in my life, one that I didn't want anyone to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Growing Friendship**

I felt the sun's rays covering my eyelids when I woke up that next morning. I winced a little as I opened my eyes and the bright rays hit my eyes. I could feel that my head was all wrapped up where the glass pulled out and the pain was gone. I looked around the room and saw many bouquets of lilies and roses of many different colors along with some get well soon balloons and cards. I sat up slowly and got out of bed. My legs nearly gave out on me but I quickly regained feeling. I checked each of the cards and saw that most of them were from the girls, Kayleigh, Kayla, Rachel, and Meaghan. They each also bought me a vase of lilies. I was even more shocked to see that the largest vase was from both Mark and Steve. It was a mixture of both flowers and they each made me a card. I smiled as I read each card, thankful for the friends that I had.

As I smelled the flowers, the door to my room opened and Mark peeked his head inside. I smiled at him, remembering that he was the one who saved me.

"Hello stranger," I said hoarsely.

He smiled and then came over to me and hugged my small body. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just happy that I'm not dead." I said truthfully. "You saved me,"

He looked into my eyes, "Sort of. You kind of came to me remember?"

"Yea, but I still consider you my hero,"

He smiled slightly and then directed me towards my bed, "Thanks Serena, but you need to get some rest. You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

I giggled, "I couldn't help myself. There were so many flowers and balloons around and I wanted to get a closer look."

He shook his head and then placed his hands on my hips. I tensed a little still feeling uncomfortable with men at the moment. I brushed his hands away gently and pulled myself into the bed.

"What's the matter Serena?"

I shook my head and looked away from him. "It's nothing, I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Listen I heard about what they did to you and I'm sorry, but I would never do that to you Ok?"

I nodded and then tears fell from my eyes, "I just can't believe he actually took advantage of me. It was so horrible."

Mark wiped the tears from my eyes gently with his hand. "It's alright pup, don't worry about it."

I smiled slightly and then looked at him, "Did you just call me pup?"

He nodded, "Yea…you're really cute like a puppy so I figured that could be your nickname. Is that alright?"

"Yes of course, I really like it." I told him.

"Good. Now all you need is one for me and this friendship can get rolling."

I laughed, "Ok, how about…Markey or Taker."

"Either one is fine with me puppy,"

While we talked, I studied him closely noticing a charm about him that I didn't notice that much before. He was very handsome with those beautiful green eyes and short hair cut. Even the way his black long sleeved sweater clung to every part of his broad chest and shoulders got my juices flowing. I quickly shook off the thought knowing that his wife wouldn't appreciate me checking out her man that much.

"You know Vince didn't get in trouble for the kidnapping but the Big Boss Man is being charged with rape and assault."

"Why wasn't Vince charged?" I asked feeling my blood beginning to boil. That bastard shouldn't have gotten off. He had me kidnapped for crying out loud!

"The kidnapping was part of the script. Now they were only supposed to give you the ether and then take you to that abandoned place and scare you a little bit but the boss man took it too far."

I didn't know what it was but Mark looked really mad when he thought about what the Big Boss man did to me. He almost looked like he was ready to pound the crap out of him.

"Why wasn't I told about it?"

"They thought it would look more real if you weren't told. Don't worry you will probably be compensated for your trouble."

I sighed, "It doesn't matter…I will always have an emotional scar that will probably never heal."

He looked at me through caring eyes, "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better pup."

I wiped my eyes, "You're already helping me just by being here for me."

He smiled, "Well then I'll try to stay here as long as possible,"

I smiled and then laid my head down on my pillow. He looked at me softly as the sun hit my face. "I can't believe he hurt you like that. How could he do that to someone so beautiful?"

I shrugged, "Guys do a lot of things to women that don't make sense. Most of them keep bad women around knowing that there is someone out there that's way better for them."

He nodded, "Yea that's true, but you know that you women are the same way."

"What?" I said sarcastically. "No way we girls are angels,"

"My ass,"

I giggled, "It's true!"

"Yea on another planet," he said as he folded his arms across his chest. "You woman can be tough to deal with sometimes."

I shrugged, "Yea that's true on some levels. Like for me…I was going to wait until marriage to sleep with anyone…but now…"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to pup, I know how you are feeling."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Let me tell you a little secret…sometimes I feel like I was forced into marrying Sara."

I propped my head up on my elbow and listened intently. I wanted to know everything about this man, from his life growing up, to his present time. He was such an intriguing man and that's why I liked him a lot.

"You see, when I first met her she was this wild and crazy woman who had a side to her that I came to love, but then one day she basically told me that if I didn't marry her soon that she would leave me for someone else…so I bought her a ring."

"Why?"

"That's easy…because I loved her."

"Loved?"

He nodded, "I do love Sara honestly, but I'm not _in_ love with her anymore. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Of course I do, but I think you should try to work things out with her. Try to get that side that you fell in love with back."

"I don't think I know how,"

I thought about it for a second, "Ok…try this…when you go home try talking it out with her. Find out what's bothering her or what you can do to make your relationship better."

He nodded, taking in everything I was saying. I couldn't believe I was actually helping him stay with this woman. She really didn't seem like the marrying type when I first met her. To be honest I wanted to knock the shit out of her.

He checked his phone and then got up and hugged me, "I've got to go now pup, thanks so much for the advice."

"Awe your welcome, thanks for visiting me,"

He smiled, "What are friends for?"

He kissed my forehead and then headed for the door. I watched him walk away admiring his butt. I licked my lips and then turned on my TV to get my attention elsewhere. Later that day, I got a visit from the girls who were very relieved to see me in high spirits.

"Girl you look awful," Kayla said. "I'm sorry I didn't come back out and check on you that night."

"Awe, don't blame yourself Kayla. I'm alright and that's all that matters."

Rachel smiled, "Well you are not coming back to work as soon as you get out of here. I will be happy to take over until you are actually ready to come back."

I smiled, "You read my mind as usual."

"When are you allowed to go home?" Meaghan asked.

I shrugged, "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to the doctors yet."

"Dang well they need to let you know so we can come to your house and take care of you," Kayliegh said.

I laughed, "Girls I'll be fine I just need-"

"-No no no, we left you alone before and we refuse to do that shit again Ok?" Rachel said.

I sighed, "Girls really, I'm sure I'll be alright this time."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Meaghan asked.

I explained to them about how the kidnapping was planned. When I was done, they all shook their heads. "Wow that's serious, I hope they never try that shit with Aliyah,"

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

Rachel smiled, "Dwayne is at the house right now with her. I wish you could see him with her,"

"I'm sure it's a wonderful sight." I said as I closed my eyes, feeling my medicine starting to kick in. I had used up most of my energy talking to Mark so I was really tired.

"Oh no she isn't going to sleep already," I heard a nurse say when she came in with my food.

I sat up, "No I'm actually fighting the meds at the moment."

"Well that's good because we need you to eat something dear,"

I sighed thinking about how much I hated hospital food. As soon as she sat the tray in front of me and left, Kayla took the tray and then handed me a bag of McDonald's food.

"We thought you might need this," Rachel said.

I laughed and then thanked them. I truly had the greatest friends in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Night with the Girls**

I got out of the hospital almost a week later and spent two weeks at home before returning to work. While I was home Mark, Steve, and the girls visited me almost every day. We had a nice time playing board games, video games, and watching movies. One night they all made a surprise visit over to my place and helped me celebrate my birthday. I got a lot of nice gifts including a puppy from Mark. I named her Angel since she was all white.

My first day back to work, I was welcomed back by all of my customers with open arms and warm hearts. It didn't take me long to get back into the swing of things.

Almost a week after I came back Rachel came in crying her eyes out.

"Hey girl what's going on?" I asked her.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, "Dwayne's wife found out about Aliyah and now she wants a blood test to prove that she is his."

"Awe sweetie, it'll be alright. Dwayne knows she is his so-"

She started shaking her head, "No…he somehow thinks that I'm trying to pin this on him because of how easy I gave it up to him that night. He called me a whore."

I gasped, "Oh my goodness sweetie. Listen maybe you should take tonight off."

"I can't…I need to make money to take care of my daughter." She cried, "I'm all she's got now."

I sighed as she walked passed me and went to start her shift. My heart ached for her. How could Dwayne be such a jerk? Anyone could see that Aliyah was his even he could.

Later that night once I got off we all decided to go to her house and stay the night with her. She needed a friend badly and we all wanted to be there for her.

"Do you want me to knock him out for you girl?" Kayla said while spreading out her sleeping bag.

Rachel giggled and handed Aliyah to me, "No thanks, making him and his bitch look dumb as hell after he gets tested is all I need."

We all laughed and then popped in a movie. "What the hell is wrong with some of these men anyway? I mean we do all we can to be great women and yet they still act like dogs…" Meaghan said.

"I know right. I mean sometimes you just want to knock the hell out of them every now and then." Kayleigh said.

We giggled together. "So Serena…what's with you and Mark? I see the two of you have been enjoying each other's company an awful lot."

I sighed, "Yea we are just friends. He's a really nice guy and I've just been giving him advice on how to deal with his wife."

"Really? Is she aware of your friendship with him?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure. I do know she's the jealous type and we make sure not to hang out alone just in case she starts to get suspicious."

Kayla shook her head, "I hate bitches like that. They always have a good man right up under their nose and they always ruin a good relationship because of their jealousy issues."

"That's true," Meaghan said. "I knew a girl who actually let her jealousy drive her to cheat on her man…they ended up getting a divorce."

I sighed, "Well I hope that doesn't happen between them two. Mark is a wonderful man and he's doing all he can to keep her by his side."

"What for…the bitch didn't even want to help you out that night you went to his door for help. That to me says…she's a crazy bitch." Rachel said.

"Tell me about it. She thought I was strung out on drugs when she opened the door." I said.

They all shook their heads. "Man talk about paranoid. Do you honestly think she loves him Serena?"

I shrugged, "It's not my place to judge her."

"Yea I know but honestly do you think she wants him for him…or does he want him for the cash."

I thought about it reluctantly, "Probably the cash…but I don't want to tell him that. I think he should figure that out on his own."

"She's right girls. If Serena were the cause of them splitting it would ruin their friendship forever." Meaghan said. "So just keep coaching him girl."

"I'll try; I just hope she doesn't break his heart. He doesn't deserve it."

Kayleigh's face lit up, "Wait a sec…you like him don't you!"

"What do you mean?" I said trying to fight back my smile.

The other girls smiled, "Yea she does…it's written all over her face."

I blushed, "No you've got it all wrong. I don't like Mark like that. He and I are just close friends."

"Close friend's my ass! You two never spend time alone because you both know that something will end up happening." Kayla said.

I blushed, "No it's not like that I swear…what? Ok so I may have a small crush on him but I can't let it go anywhere girls…he's married."

"-To a wench," Meaghan said. "All it's going to take is those two breaking up and then you two will fall for one another. Just watch!"

I sighed and then got up with Aliyah still in my arms. "I need to put her to bed."

Rachel smiled, "This conversation continues when you get back missy,"

"Yea so don't stay gone long!" Kayla said.

I shook my head and walked up the steps with my God daughter pressed tight against my chest. The girls were right…I did like mark a lot but there was no way I could ever be with him. He was far too in love with Sara to care for me so…that was that.

I laid Aliyah down and pulled her blanket up onto her little body. She slept so peacefully and I just loved watching her.

As promised when I returned to the living room, the girls and I talked about my little crush for awhile. No matter how many times I assured them that he and I were always going to remain friends…they always said that we would end up together at some point. I didn't know if they were right but I kind of wanted to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Me and You**

I hadn't seen Mark for nearly three weeks after that night. We were both working hard so I didn't bother him too much and he didn't bother me. Soon I felt like I was getting back to my normal routine before Mark came into my life.

One morning I got up and went downtown to the gym to work out. I was nearly done with the treadmill when I saw Mark walk into the gym. He looked super sexy in his tight black beater and black basketball shorts. He had a red bandana tied around his forehead and some headphones in his ear. He didn't really look like he was in the mood to talk so I didn't bother to say hello when he walked passed me. As I was slowing down on the treadmill I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Knowing it was Mark I playfully looked back into his green eyes and smiled, "Do you mind?"

He smirked, "Oh so you're giving me an attitude now?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" I stepped down off of the treadmill and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. He looked down at me with a smile.

"I love it when you try to intimidate me. It's real cute pup," he said.

I smiled, "Well someone has to stand up to guys like you. It might as well be me."

He shook his head, "Ok then pup, we'll have to have a wrestling match at some point and see who the real victor is here. Clearly you have lots your marbles."

I giggled, "Sure whatever, so how have you been?"

"Oh I'm alright. Sara is getting a little better so I guess I'm cool."

I smiled, hating that they were actually getting along but also loving that smile that was on his face. "That's good,"

"What about you?" he asked. "Have you been paying close attention to your favorite wrestler?"

I giggled, "Actually I have…that was a sweet match you had last week."

"Thanks pup, but you know that means I'll have to face your brother for the title at King of the Ring."

I nodded, "Bummer. I'm not sure who I should cheer for,"

"Well that's easy pup, me of course."

I laughed, "Conceited much?"

"Oh no not conceited….extremely confident."

I shook my head at his bold sense of humor.

"You should come to the next pay-per-view. I would really like it if my BFF were there,"

I laughed, "BFF? Did you seriously just use that term?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am,"

I shook my head, "When is it?"

"Next month…I'll even buy your ticket."

I sighed, "What about Sara?"

He sighed, "She doesn't want to come…she never wants to come."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. This woman was definitely crazy not to show up to any of his events.

"Wait a sec, she has never come to any of your events?"

He shook his head.

"Not even if they are close to home?" I asked.

He sighed, "Not one…so will you come? You can bring your girls too if you want."

I thought about it for a second, "You don't have to bribe me Mark. Of course I'll come."

He smiled, "Thanks pup, it really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile. "Now I don't know about Rachel coming though."

"Why not?"

I explained the situation about Aliyah being Dwayne's daughter and the other bulshit. Mark was disgusted to even hear that.

"Wow I hate guys like that. Most guys would kill to have a pretty little girl like that and here he is being a jerk."

"Yea I know right. He is being completely ridiculous about all this."

"Should I talk to him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Rachel may want to handle it herself you know."

He nodded completely understanding. "Hey…we should hang out today if you're not busy."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

He looked out at the sun and smiled, "You'll see…go home and get changed into something comfortable and I'll pick you up in about an hour?"

I nodded, "Alright then,"

I turned on my heels with a huge smile on my face thinking about what I was going to wear. I wasn't sure where he was planning on taking me but I sure as hell was excited. As soon as I got home I took a shower and then went to my bedroom and got myself dressed. I decided to wear some light blue Capri's with a white halter top that hugged my curves from start to finish. I then put on some white socks and white tennis shoes before straightening my hair and doing my make-up. As he said he showed up to my place to pick me up in an hour. He was neatly dressed in a black Affliction t-shirt with dark blue jeans, black boots, and his red bandana still tied around his head. He also wore his black sunglasses, hiding those enchanting green eyes.

I tried hard not to think of what was underneath those clothes but I was defeated. He looked at me approvingly before helping me into the truck.

"You look awesome," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks, you look better,"

He checked himself out in the mirror and then looked at me. Slowly he pulled his sunglasses down so I could see his eyes. "Yea I do…no one could ever match my sexy looks."

"Oh wow! Conceited!" I laughed. "You are so full of yourself you know that?"

He smirked, "Yes I realize this but hey, don't I have a reason?"

I rolled my eyes and decided not to answer. Of course he had a reason…he was fine as hell, but I wasn't going to admit that. It would only add more to that already arrogant ego of his.

He started up the truck with a smile and drove us out of town. I started to feel really nervous since I was alone with him but I was sure he would never hurt me like the others did. We kept moving for about an hour before he pulled into the parking lot of a huge carnival that was going on. Like a real gentleman, he hopped out of the truck and then came to my side to help me out. I was much smaller than him so me getting out of the truck could cause some injuries. He gently placed his hands on my hips and then lifted me out of the truck.

"You're very light Serena," he said. "Don't you eat?"

I looked at him a little appalled, "What! Of course I eat! Jerk…."

He laughed, "I was just asking because it's so easy for me to pick you up."

I folded my arms, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No of course not silly," he said as he rolled his eyes, "You women always take things seriously."

I giggled, "I wasn't being serious Mark. I was kidding with you."

"Oh…I knew that,"

We hooked arms and walked towards the entrance of the carnival. He nicely paid my way in and then took me to play a few games. We were having so much fun that day. He ended up winning a huge bag full of stuffed animals for Sara and even won me a stuffed rabbit. He even signed a few autographs for any child who recognized him.

"Do you think she'll like them?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Of course she will…and if she doesn't you can always give them to me."

He laughed, "You are something else girl. Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel before we go,"

I nodded and let him lead me over to the Ferris wheel. It was really nice just sitting next to him relaxing and having a good time. He really made me feel special even though there was nothing going on between us.

"What are you thinking about pup?" He asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

I stared out at the sunset admiring how beautiful it made the sky look. "Nothing really…It's been awhile since anyone actually took me out for a day like this."

"The girls don't go out for fun?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yea they do but it's never anything like this…most of the time we go out and do girlie things like shop or getting our hair and nails done."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…but sometimes I get tired of doing the same routine over and over again."

He nodded and then put his arm behind me. I tensed a little but then relaxed when I realized it was resting on the seat. Something in me wanted to kiss him…but another part of me just liked being like this with him.

"Can I tell you something pup,"

"Sure go ahead,"

He looked out at the horizon letting the sun hit his green eyes. "I really like being your friend. You really seem to understand me a lot more than most people do."

I smiled, "Well I like being your friend too. It's nice to have a guy friend to call when you don't want to be bothered with females for too long."

He nodded and then looked at me, those eyes piercing through me. "I'm glad to hear that."

As soon as we got off the ride we headed to the truck. "Are you up for dinner pup?"

I thought about it and then looked at my watch. "Sure, where did you want to go?"

"Actually I was thinking about going to your bar. I enjoyed hearing you sing…you have a wonderful voice."

"Awe, that's really sweet of you Mark."

He smiled and then helped me into the truck. I loved it when his warm skin came into contact with my own skin. It sent shivers up my spine that I knew would get me into trouble if I acted with them.

Going to my bar must have been the best choice ever. The girls got a chance to get to know Mark a little better and even got him on stage to sing some songs with them. Before the night ended, I got up on stage with my guitar and played _Back to December _by Taylor Swift. I also sang it while keeping my eyes locked on Mark. When I was done everyone clapped. As for Mark he hugged me and then whispered, "That was beautiful pup,"

"Thanks," I told him.

When he took me home, he walked me to my door and then hugged me goodnight. I watched him leave wondering if I made the right choice by not telling him my true feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sara's Got Issues**

Mark had to leave the following day to go do a show in Florida. I found myself really missing his presence so I went out and bought a new Undertaker poster just to get a good look at him. In the picture he was sitting on his motorcycle with his arms crossed and that evil glare on his face. Since he was playing a bad guy in the WWE, his slogan written in red above his head said "You Will Respect The Undertaker." I decided to keep it up on a wall in my bedroom since I spent most of my free time lying down in there. I ended up watching the episode of Raw that came on that night. He looked so good on television; I swear the man had every reason to be cocky. As I watched him on the screen there were moments where I swore he could see me. He would look deep into the camera and slightly smirk.

Later that night after Raw went off; I got into the bathtub and relaxed for awhile letting the water warm my body. My cell phone then started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Mark asked in his deep tone of voice.

I smiled, "Of course I did, you looked awesome playing the bad guy."

"Thanks sweetness, so what are you doing right now?"

I giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh man did I call at a bad time?" he asked,

"Not at all…I'm sitting in the bathtub,"

He chuckled, "Wow…that sounds like fun…oh man..."

"What?" I asked, knowing that I was completely screwing with his train of thought.

"Oh nothing…anyways I had something to ask you."

I sat up a little, "What is it?"

He sighed, "Well Sara kind of wanted to meet you when I come home. Would you like to come to my place for dinner in a few days?"

I felt my stomach drop, "Uh sure of course…why does she want to meet me?"

Mark laughed, "I think she's a little jealous of our friendship and she just want to get to know you a little bit more."

I shook my head, "That woman has some serious problems. We are just friends."

"Yea I told her that but you know how some women are,"

I sighed, "Oh yes I do but don't worry I'll be on my best behavior."

He laughed, "Good. I would really like it a lot if the two of you got to know each other."

I rolled my eyes knowing that I really didn't want to get to know this whore…but I would try just for him. The next day I went over to Rachel's house and told her about it.

"What? She wants to meet you? For what?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…it sounds really suspicious doesn't it?"

"Yea it does. This woman doesn't like you all like that from the start and now she's trying to be your friend? Interesting,"

I giggled at Rachel's sarcasm, "You are silly,"

"But I'm honest though."

I nodded, "Did you hear anything else about the paternity results?" I asked her while watching Aliyah play with her dolls.

Rachel sighed, "No they still aren't in…but I don't need them to know that he's her father."

"You got that right; I still can't believe that he's acting like that. I thought he loved Aliyah."

"Me too but I guess he had us all fooled."

I shook my head, "Don't worry girl. Soon this will all be over and done with and you can move on with your life…with or without him."

She nodded and then watched her daughter dress her doll. I ended up staying at her house for a few more hours before going home to rest.

As promised a few short days later I went over to his house ready to meet Sara. When she opened the door, she greeted me with a soft smile. "Hello Serena, welcome to our home."

I smiled at her and then stepped inside, "Hey, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem I just hear about you so much and I wanted to get to know you for myself."

I nodded and then followed her to the living room where Mark was sitting on the couch. He smiled and gave me a hug when I walked in. Sara just looked at him like she couldn't believe he actually touched me. In my head I was thinking, "Get use to it bitch,"

"How are you?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm alright just a little tired."

"Well don't fall asleep so fast. You haven't had dinner yet." Sara said as she turned to go into the kitchen.

I looked at Mark who shrugged and then asked me to sit down on the couch. I chose to sit as far from him as possible. I didn't want any trouble from this woman so I knew that was my best bet.

Things seemed to go pretty well until it was time for me to leave.

"Hey Serena, we have a banquet coming up for the WWE and I was wondering if you would go with me." Mark asked me.

I was about to answer but I noticed the look on Sara's face. "Um dear…aren't you going to ask me?"

"Why should I, every time I ask you to go somewhere with me you always have an excuse for why you can't go."

She sighed, "honey…I'm sorry but I do have a job to attend to."

He looked at her like he was confused, "Wait…you have a job?"

She froze, "Yea…"

"Since when?"

She sighed, "Look you wouldn't know about it because you are never here."

He shook his head, "Well there are obviously a lot of things I don't know about when it comes to you."

"Look Matt-I mean Mark…"

Mark looked at her like she had lost her mind. He then shook his head and then turned his attention to me. "Listen I'm sorry that you had to hear all this let me walk you out."

I nodded and quietly got up and grabbed my purse. "This was a lovely dinner Sara…have a nice night."

She sighed, "Thanks for coming…"

Mark and I were silent in the elevator. He looked so upset so I didn't want to bother him until we got outside.

"I'm so sorry for that pup, she's such a bitch."

I sighed and then hugged him. "It's alright Mark, I'm sure things will get better after tonight."

He chuckled, "Yea they will but not with her…she has been real annoying lately. I really don't know what to do anymore."

I sighed and then place one hand on his cheek. "Do what your heart tells you."

He nodded and then hugged me once more. "You get on home pup. Thanks for coming and I'm sorry again,"

"Don't apologize," I said with a smile, "Goodnight Taker,"

He smiled hearing me use his nickname, "Goodnight sweetie, oh yea before you go…the banquet is on Sunday…if you still want to go with me."

I smiled, "That's really sweet Markey…of course I'll go with you."

He smiled at me before I started my car and waved at him. He waved back and I pulled off, completely happy that I was away from his issue filled wife. I had no idea what he saw in her but…I sure knew that it wouldn't last.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Banquet**

"Kayla I am not wearing this!" I shrieked as I tried on the pink dress that Kayla picked out. Number one the damn thing was too small for me and made my breast plump out. The girls were helping me pick out a dress for the banquet and I wasn't sure what to wear. To make things worse the banquet was that night and I was nowhere near ready!

"Alright, how about this one?" Kayleigh asked as she handed me a red strapless dress with a low v-neckline and a corset back.

I slid into it with ease falling in love with it immediately. When I walked out, the girls all cooed together. "Awwwweee,"

"Serena you look amazing in that dress," Meaghan said. "I think I'm going to wear a blue one."

I gasped, "Oh you're going?"

"Yep, Maven asked me to go with Rey Mysterio…I'm really nervous."

I smiled at her, "Don't be nervous. I hear Rey is a quiet guy so you shouldn't be nervous to talk to him."

"You girls won't be alone…I'm going too." Kayleigh said.

We all looked at her, "Who are you going with?"

She blushed and we immediately knew that she was hiding something. "Ok girls don't be mad but I've been secretly talking to one of the wrestlers…"

All of our jaws dropped. "Spill the beans!"

She giggled, "Well it all started when they came to the bar that night…he gave me his number and I gave him mine and it all just fell into place from there."

"Who is it silly?" I asked with anticipation.

"Shawn Michaels."

We all yelled in excitement. "Kayleigh that is so cute! Are you two like official or…"

"No no no…we're just talking for now but we both really do like each other."

"Awe Kay Kay…"

She blushed, "Be quiet."

After paying for my dress we went out and bought some shoes and earrings. Rachel agreed to do my hair that day which was perfect since I didn't want to buy anything else. She spiral curled all of my hair and then prayed some hairspray in my hair to keep them in.

"Thanks so much girl you are a life saver." I told her.

"No problem girlie, now go out there and have some fun." She told me.

I laughed, "I will try."

"Make sure you call me tomorrow…and no sex!" Rachel said.

I giggled, "Oh please how many times do I have to tell you that we are just friends?"

She laughed, "I know but from what I can see you are a much better choice for Mark than Sara. The girl can't even tell him if she has a job or not."

I nodded, "Yea that's true…and she called him a different name when they were arguing."

"What! Oh hell yea her other job is definitely tending to another man…"

"Rachel!" I said as I laughed,

"I'm just saying….there will be a day when he catches her…you just wait."

I shook my head and then got myself ready to go. She hugged me and then walked me to my car.

"I'm serious Serena…have a great time."

I sighed, "Yes and no sex with a married man."

As soon as I got home I got myself all dressed and then awaited Mark's arrival. I was so anxious for tonight. He showed up around seven in a black limo. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. His hair was colored black bringing out more of the green in his eyes.

"Wow…you look stunning puppy," he said as if his breath was taken away.

I smiled, "Thanks but you look better,"

He smirked, "You know for tonight…I think you actually look way better than I do."

I smiled and then he helped me into the limo. Once we were inside he handed me a single lily. "Awe thanks buddy,"

"No problem. I knew you like lilies so I figured it would be more appropriate."

I nodded and then placed the rose in my hair. It matched my outfit perfectly.

"So are you excited?" I asked him.

"A little, they are giving out rewards there so I'm a little anxious to see what I won."

I giggled, "Probably the best heel of the year reward."

He laughed, "Yea I think I make a pretty good heel. I also think I'm going to win entrance of the year."

I nodded thinking about how sexy he looked when he rode on that motorcycle to the ring.

"So I hear some of your friends will be there,"

"Yea, Kayleigh and Meaghan will be there." I told him. "Meaghan is really nervous though."

He nodded, "She shouldn't be, Rey is a real nice guy."

"That's what I told her but you never know with her."

He fell silent, looking at me with his soft gaze. "You look really beautiful tonight pup."

"Thank you Taker…you look real handsome."

He smirked, "Thanks."

When we got there my brother was there to lead us inside so we could sit at his table. He had brought one of the divas with him and she was one I really couldn't stand. To my luck, Meaghan and Rey ended up sitting at my table along with Kayleigh and Shawn so I had other people to talk to. The first part of the banquet was just Mr. McMahon giving a speech about how much he loved an respected his wrestlers and divas. He then gave out the rewards and Mark ended up winning the very two that we discussed in the limo.

After that we ate some terrible food that the company served. Mark whispered to me that we would go someplace else after the banquet was over and I laughed. We ended up dancing for a little while before leaving to go eat. We were joined by Meaghan, Rey and Steve.

"What happened to your date?" I asked Steve.

He shrugged, "She was getting on my damn nerves so I just snuck out and left."

"Wow that's mean Steve..." Meaghan said. "She is so going to rake you through the cols."

He laughed and then took another swing of beer.

I shook my head and then took a sip of my martini. My head was already starting to spin since I had three of them already. Mark only had a few beers since he wasn't really in the mood to get drunk. He just loved watching me dance around with Meaghan and try to sing even though I was ruining the words. At the end of the night, he pulled me onto the dance floor and we slow danced together.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight pup, I really appreciate it." He said.

I smiled at him, "Awe you're welcome. I'll always be there to help you if you need it."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I relaxed under the feel of his warm hand resting on my back.

"Hey, I have a serious question to ask you," he said as he twirled me around and then pulled me close again.

"Ooo is this a marriage proposal because I don't know if Sara would like that."

He laughed, "No it isn't silly…Do you think Sara loves me?"

I froze for a few seconds, "I don't know…so you think she loves you?"

"Oh no don't even try that reverse psychology shit on me…"

I laughed against his chest, "Alright…I do think she loves you…but I don't think she's _in_ love with you."

He nodded, "That's what I was thinking. I'm not sure what to do anymore with her."

"Well it's like I said before…do what you think is best."

He looked down at me with a soft gaze. "It's funny that you say that pup…"

"Why?"

We stopped dancing and we just stared at each other. He then slowly lowered his head and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry…I've just always wanted to do that for some reason." He told me.

I licked my lips, "It's ok…we should go."

He agreed and headed back to the table so I could get my purse. I took one last drink of my martini and then walked out of the bar with Mark. We were silent on the way back to my house. He tried hard not to look at me and I did the same. When we reached my house he walked me to my door and hugged me goodnight.

"I'm really sorry for kissing you…I just-"

"-It's ok Mark. I understand," I said.

He smiled, "You know I love you right?"

I nodded, "Yea and I love you too Markey,"

"Good. Well I'll see you later alright? Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome." I told him as I hugged him again and then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

I watched him walk back to the limo before stepping into my house. I couldn't believe he kissed me but I knew it meant nothing. Mark only wanted to kiss someone he knew actually cared for him. Little did I know that after this night…things would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Surprise For Mark**

"Come on girl let's go. You know that place is going to be crowded!" I yelled as I helped Rachel get Aliyah's diaper bag packed. We were all going to see the King of The Ring pay-per-view today and Rachel was taking extra time getting herself ready.

"I'm sorry I'll be right down! Just put Aliyah in the car and I'll be right out."

Kayleigh and I shook our heads and then headed out to our cars. I was really excited for today. Something about it just felt right all of a sudden. As soon as Rachel hopped in the car we started our one hour journey to the next town for the pay-per-view.

"So who do you guys think is going to win?" Kayla asked as she put on her eyeliner.

I shrugged, "I actually hope Mark wins his match even though he's a heel."

"Yea that man is definitely champion material." Meaghan said.

Rachel chuckled, "Isn't he facing The Rock tonight?"

"Yep." I said.

"Good…I hope he destroys him," she said.

We all giggled, "That would teach him a lesson alright."

"So is Mark still with that whore?" Kayleigh asked.

I nodded with a sigh, "yea but he kissed me at the banquet."

"What!" they all said in unison.

"Yes girls he did, but I'm sure it meant nothing."

Kayla laughed, "Please! The man clearly wants you Serena."

"Yea, tell me about it, he can't help but to be around you every time he gets a chance." Rachel said.

"I know girls but…he's still married to her," I said.

"Excuses…look Serena it's like I told you before…one day she will slip up and in that moment he will come running to you. Just wait."

I smiled and then turned my attention to the road.

We made it to the arena around seven o'clock just in time to get to our ringside seats. I sat on the end with Rachel next to me and Aliyah on her lap. Unfortunately right behind us was Dwayne's wife. She kept eyeballing Rachel and Aliyah as if she wanted to say something and I was just daring her to. When the show started I was happy to see that Mark's match was first. When he rode around the ring on his motorbike, he stopped by us and pulled down his sunglasses. He winked at me and then waved to the others. After parking his bike he came back over to us and then handed me a backstage pass with a not attached to it and sat his sunglasses on Aliyah's head. She giggled and showed them to Rachel.

"Look mommy look!" she said.

Rachel smiled at her and then checked out the sunglasses. "They are so cool honey. Make sure you tell him thank you when you get a chance Ok?"

She nodded happily and then we resumed to watching the match. When the Rock came out, Rachel made no effort to even look at him. I just started reading the note that Mark had given me. "Meet me after my match."

I looked up at him and nodded.

The match was pretty back and forth the entire time. The Rock did his best to pin the Undertaker but he kept getting up. Finally in the end, he found a way to keep him down and ended up winning the match. I clapped for the rock but I was feeling bad for Mark. Suddenly he attacked the Rock from behind and gave him a last ride. I laughed on the inside but I knew it was only part of his character.

Once he went backstage I excused myself and went backstage to find him. He smiled when I stepped into his dressing room. "Hey pup,"

"Hey Taker, come here," I said as I hugged him. "That was a great match,"

"You really think so?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's not about winning or losing to me. It's about how you perform that makes is a great match."

"Thanks Serena, I never thought about it that way." He said.

"So what did you need?" I asked.

He pointed to a bag that was over in the corner. I opened it up and saw the stuffed animals from the carnival. "Sara doesn't want them so I thought maybe you and the girls would take them."

"Awe Markey! Thanks so much," I said as I hugged him again.

"You're welcome, I figured you would like them."

I nodded, "Yea, I'm sorry she didn't take them."

He shrugged, "It didn't surprise me honestly. She never really liked anything I gave her unless it was money."

I shook my head thinking, "_What the hell is wrong with her."_

"Well you better get back out there. I wouldn't want you to miss the show."

I nodded and then hugged him once more. "Thanks again Markey, love you."

"Love you too puppy,"

When I returned to my seat I was shocked to see Rachel and Dwayne's wife going at it.

"She can't be his Rachel! She was born almost a year before we got married which means-"

"-He cheated on you with me!"

Out of nowhere the girl hulled off and smacked Rachel in the face. Rachel lashed back at her with a hard fist knocking her out cold. The crowd cheered and then security ended up escorting us all out of the arena.

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to knock her out." She said when we got in the truck.

"No need to be sorry girl, that bitch deserved it!" Kayla said.

Kayleigh laughed, "Yea I would have done the same thing too."

"How did it start?" I asked.

"Basically after you left she started questioning me about Aliyah and I told her what happened between me and Dwayne during that time. She didn't believe me and that's where the fighting started."

"Wow what a bitch…" I said. "Why doesn't she just mind her own business?"

Rachel shrugged, "She just doesn't want to believe that Dwayne cheated on her with me. That's all."

"Well she'll have to get over it," Meaghan said.

When we made it back to town I dropped everyone off at their houses and then Rachel came back to my house with me in her own car.

As soon as I got into my house I changed into a pick t-shirt and some white shorts and put my hair up in a bun. I then brushed my teeth and washed my face, just wanting to relax. Rachel and I talked for awhile and then she told me her results came in yesterday.

"What was the verdict?" I asked.

She sighed, "He's the father…like I said."

"Well there you go, now if he chooses to be a father then sweet…but if he doesn't girl just don't worry about it anymore."

She nodded and then repositioned her daughter on her chest. "Yea you're right. Well I better get home…it's late and she's tired."

"Yea I can see that," I said as I got up and headed to the front door with her."Call me if you need anything girl."

"Oh I will," She said.

When I opened the door for her we were both startled by Mark who was standing in my doorway. He looked extremely pissed about something so I knew he needed to talk.

"Sorry…a bad time pup?" he asked.

"No not at all Rachel was just leaving." I said as I let her through the door.

She smiled, "Thanks for the sunglasses Mark. She really loves them."

"No problem girl, you have a nice night." He said.

She looked back at me and waved before heading to her car. I stepped out of the way and let Mark come in. He walked to my kitchen and sat down at the table. "Do you have anything strong I can drink?"

Ok now I was nervous. Mark had never drunk anything strong unless he was going through some serious trouble. I looked through my cabinet until I found my Captain Morgan. I got him a glass and slid him the bottle and glass.

"Is everything Ok?" I asked as I watched him open the bottle and pour some liquor into the glass. He then quickly drank it down, wincing when it burned his throat.

He sighed and poured another cup, "Tell me something Serena…how would you feel if you were married and you walked into your house after a long day of hard work…and you caught your spouse…the person you love more than anything...fucking someone else."

My mouth fell open and I crossed my arms. "Mark…I'm so sorry,"

He guzzled down another drink and then shook his head. "No, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I asked.

He sat down the glass and the bottle and then stood up and approached me. I backed up a little bit feeling slightly intimidated until I hit the wall. He cupped my face with his hands and then kissed me deeply and full of passion. When he pulled away he looked at me with satisfaction in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this a long time ago."

He kissed me again this time a little more roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving into his lust for me. I reached down and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. I rubbed my hands all over his chest and shoulders as he once again claimed my lips for himself. He yanked off my shorts and then my shirt revealing my large breast to his eyes. He captured one nipple with his mouth while stroking the other with his hand. I moaned softly and ran my hands through his short hair. I could feel my pussy growing wetter by the second. He was driving me nuts.

Suddenly he picked me up and carried me to the stairs. He laid me down and continued kissing me all over. "Mark no, not here." I said.

"Yea you're right, let's go somewhere more comfortable," He said as he picked me up again and carried me up to my bedroom. I clung to him like a magnet until he sat me down on the bed and pulled off my underwear. He then bent down and slid two of his fingers up inside of my wet walls and I yelled out in passion.

He then quickly slid his fingers in and out of me. I squeezed my sheets and moaned loudly.

"Oh Mark! I want to feel you inside of me baby!" I told him.

He suddenly stopped and then dropped his pants and boxers. He grabbed my hips and slowly pushed his hard erection inside of me moaning deeply as he did. I reached up and pulled him down so I could kiss him. He quickly pumped himself in and out of me and I held on tight, nearly screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

My entire bed was shaking and squeaking as we made love into the night. For four straight hours he had my mind in another place. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

When he was done, he pulled out of me and then held me close to his body trying to catch his breath. I kissed his neck a few times and then his lips.

"I love you Mark…I always have," I said as tears fell from my eyes.

He looked down at me, "I love you too Serena…I've loved you since the day I met you."

I smiled and then kissed him deeply. I didn't care anymore that he was married…I just wanted him and that was all.


	11. Chapter 11

**What Happens Now?**

The sound of birds singing outside of my bedroom window awakened me that next morning. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with the man that I shared my body with the night before. He was sleeping quietly with a little smile on his face. His arm was wrapped softly around my waist.

I was about to kiss his lips, but realization came over me. Mark was still married and I just allowed him to commit adultery with me. I silently got up, careful not to wake him up. I slipped into my robe and then walked out of my room and headed downstairs. I couldn't help but smile softly when I got in the kitchen and spotted our clothes scattered on the floor. I picked them up before making some hot water for my hot chocolate. Once I sat down on the couch I looked out of the window and just watched as little kids were walking down the street going to school. They looked so happy and full of life. I wished I could be like them right now. I would have no worries of the things that could happen to me after stealing someone's husband.

"Are you alright pup?"

I turned around and looked into the eyes of the man I had slept with the night before. He stood on the bottom step in nothing but boxers, once again turning me on. I sat my cup down on the table and then patted the seat next to me. He walked over to me and sat down, looking into my eyes.

"Mark…we made a mistake." I said quietly. "You are still married to Sara and…"

He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I know what you're thinking puppy, but I don't really care about Sara right now. "

I nodded and then took another sip of my hot chocolate.

"I meant what I said last night Serena. I love you…I've loved you since the first time I met you."

"Yea but I kind of feel like that's why Sara has been acting the way she has,"

He chuckled, "No…Sara has been acting like that since before I met your brother. I wanted to work things out with her I really did….but after what I saw last night I could care less about how she feels."

"How can you say that Mark?" I asked.

"Because…she has never cared about how I'm feeling. She only got with me for my money and I can see that now."

I nodded and then put my face in my hands, "I'm sorry that I'm freaking out like this. I just can't believe we actually made love last night."

He smirked, "Is that a bad thing?"

I giggled, "No…"

He lifted my head and kissed me softly on the lips, causing me to melt.

"I love you so much Serena…in fact I love you enough to actually get my divorce handled in a few days."

"You could do that?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have the best lawyers you can find."

I smiled and then kissed him again. "I love you Mark."

"I love you too,"

After our conversation we headed upstairs and I ran a bubble bath so I could relax. When I got undressed he decided to come in and join me. I let him get in first and then I got in and straddled his lap. I couldn't resist his body.

He reached down and slowly slid his penis inside of me. As he did this I kissed his lips and then moved down to his neck. He placed both hands on my hips and slowly bounced me up and down on his hard penis.

I tossed my head back and moaned his name loudly. He let me take over and grabbed onto my breast. Water splashed as I quickly rode him, making him moan and roll his eyes to the back of his head.

I was about to come all over his dick when he picked me up and carried me to the sink. He sat me down on the edge of the sink and quickly pounded my body.

"Oh Mark…harder baby!" I moaned as I dug my nails into his back.

Sweat was beginning to trickle down his face as his muscles tensed and he screwed my brains out. He felt so good inside of me and I didn't want it to end.

When we finally shared our orgasms, he gently pulled out of me and then we took our bath.

He ended up leaving shortly after that, and I put on my shoes and went over to Rachel's house.

"She cheated on him!" Rachel said when I told her about Sara.

I nodded my head, "Yes and he came over last night so he could cool off."

"Did he spend the night?" she asked me.

I looked down at my nails, trying to hide my smile. "Yea…he did alright."

She suddenly gasped, "Oh my gosh you two fucked didn't you?"

I blushed, "No…what makes you think that?"

"Oh please it's written all over your face Serena! You and Mark finally messed around!"

I laughed and hid my face in my hands, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

She shook her head, "Oh whatever I know what I'm talking about. "

I sighed, "We only made out Ok…"

"Wow…is he a good kisser?"

"Very good…I've never been kissed like that before."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Did he have protection?"

The question caught me off guard and that's when I realized that he hadn't been wearing one.

"I knew it! You two fucked like two horny dogs!"

I laughed, "Ok so we did…twice,"

"Twice! Serena!"

I giggled, "Well it's like you said…we were horny, emotional, and-"

"-You are best friends….I always knew he would come for you."

"Yea I just feel bad that Sara is getting ready to lose him to me."

She looked at me like I was smoking something, "Please, you have no reason to feel bad. That bitch was already losing him. She made it easy for him when he caught her screwing someone else."

I nodded, knowing she was right. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rachel sighed and went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I just wanted to come talk to you if that's alright."

I recognized his voice immediately, "Hey Dwayne,"

He looked over Rachel's shoulder and waved to me. "So can we talk? I don't mind if Serena is here."

She nodded and stepped aside so he could come in. He stood in front of her while she leaned on the door.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm alright I guess. Just doing what I have to do to take care of my daughter."

"Our…you mean our daughter."

She looked at him blankly, "So now you're admitting that she's yours?"

"Of course I am,"

"It took a blood test for you to know that she's yours!" Rachel said as tears fell from her eyes. "You don't know how much it hurt for me to watch her get poked with a needle just to prove that her father was who I said he was!"

"I know Rachel and I'm sorry…truth is I only got the test because that's what Veronica wanted. She didn't want to believe that Aliyah was mine."

"Neither did you,"

He sighed, "Rachel I always knew she was mine. I just…I…."

He walked over to her and then roughly kissed her. My face lit up with shock.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"I love you Rachel. That night that I met you I loved you for real. When we made love I wanted to take you with me right then and there but I couldn't because I was still with Veronica…I never stopped loving you."

She smiled, "Well…what are you going to do about it now?"

He looked back at me, "Serena…you might want to leave for this."

I giggled and then grabbed my purse. "Call me later girl."

She bit her bottom lip and then flicked me off knowing what I was thinking. As soon as I left I got a call from Mark asking me to come help him move his things out of the house.

"I want to come stay with you if that's alright."

"Oh that's more than alright Markey,"


	12. Chapter 12

Moving On

**It didn't take long for us to get all of Mark's stuff out of his apartment. Sara just watched with tears in her eyes as he packed all of his clothes and handed me the bags. **

"**Mark baby I'm so sorry, I love you!" She cried. **

**He sighed, "No you don't Sara and I see that now. What you love is always having money and a nice place to live. You've never done anything to make me happy it's always been about you." **

**She sobbed, "Serena please, convince him to stay," **

"**Don't you dare ask her to do anything for you. She was the one in the beginning who was trying to get me to stay with you. All those times when you thought I was out sleeping with her, she was telling me what a great wife you were and how I shouldn't leave you."**

**She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes, "Is that true?"**

**I nodded, "it is…I'm sorry that this is happening to you but there isn't anything else I can do." **

**She nodded, "Well actually there is one more thing you can do…"**

**Mark looked at her, warning her to be careful. **

"**Take good care of him for me. I know I haven't been the best wife but you seem like a wonderful woman,"**

**I was kind of shocked to hear her say that but it really made me feel sorry for her. She hugged Mark and kissed his cheek before walking out of the apartment. He shook his head and continued to pack his things. **

**After we loaded up his truck and my car we went back to my place and moved him in. **

"**Hey Mark?" **

"**Yea,"**

"**I think we should take our time if we plan on building a new relationship," **

**He nodded and then hugged me, "I agree pup, I mean having sex with you is awesome and all but you're right we should slow things down for awhile."**

**I smiled and then kissed him deeply. "I have to work tonight, do you want to come down for a little while?"**

"**I would but I'm still feeling worn out from all this stress."**

**I nodded, understanding exactly where he was coming from. "Alright well make yourself comfortable and I'll see you when I get off Ok?"**

**He nodded and then kissed me once more. **

**As soon as I was dressed, I grabbed my purse and car keys and headed to my job. I was so thrilled to go tell the girls everything that was going on with us. **

"**Oh my goodness girl, I can't believe you and Mark are finally together!" Kayla said. **

"**Yea I know, I was wondering when that would happen," Meaghan said as she poured some drinks for a few guys sitting at the bar. **

**I laughed, "Yea it just happened last night, but we are taking things slow."**

"**Well that's good girl, me and Shawn are taking things slow too," Kayliegh said. **

"**Hey…where is Rachel? Isn't she scheduled to be here?" Kayla asked. **

**I looked at the schedule and saw that she was definitely scheduled to be here but she hadn't clocked in yet. I got on my cell phone and gave her a call.**

"**Hello?" She answered sounding tired. **

"**Hey girl, is everything alright?" **

**She giggled, "Yea of course…why?"**

"**Well you were scheduled to be here tonight silly," **

**She gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Serena!" **

"**It's alright girl just make sure you get here Ok?" **

"**Yep,"**

**I laughed as I hung up. "That girl is something else."**

"**Why is she late," Kayla asked.**

**I smiled, "I'll let her tell you…"**

"**Uh-oh, sounds like fun," Meaghan said. **

**I shook my head and then started tending to the customers. Rachel walked in almost an hour later with a big smile on her face. We pulled her to the side and then made her spill the beans.**

"**Ok girls…after Serena left my house earlier Dwayne and I kept talking for awhile. I made him dinner and we played with Aliyah and then I put her to bed for a nap. After that…we went to my room and…we burned a hole through the mattress!"**

**We all laughed and cheered her own. **

"**Damn girl we knew he couldn't resist your good looks!" Kayla said. **

"**Damn straight!" Rachel said. "I guess he didn't want Veronica anymore after I mangled her face."**

**We all giggled and then got ready to do a performance on the stage for our customers. As we were dancing, Mark walked in followed by my brother and Dwayne, who was carrying Aliyah. When we were done with our dance, we got off stage to greet them. Mark pulled me in and kissed me softly on the lips, Dwayne did the same to Rachel, and to our surprise, Steve kissed Kayla. **

"**Wow! When did this happen?" I asked.**

**Kayla looked just as confused as I was. "I don't know…I didn't know your brother had feelings for me."**

**He smiled, "There is a lot of things about me I haven't told you baby,"**

**She took him by his hand and pulled him over to the bar. That entire night we spent our time having fun without any worries. Unfortunately, Mark ended up getting really drunk. When we got back to my place he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.**

"**Baby, I'm so glad I won your heart," he said as he kissed my neck. **

"**Awe same here Markey," **

"**You know…I'm having a little difficulty controlling myself right now. What do you say we start taking things slow tomorrow?" **

**I licked my lips and then untied the strings that were holding my breasts in place. "I say let me have it cowboy,"**

**He laughed and then kissed me roughly, forcing me to lie on my back. He pulled off his black t-shirt and then climbed on top of me, recapturing my lips. We ended up having the wildest sex I had ever had in my life. We moved from the bed to the floor, to my dresser, and finally back to the bed. By the time we were done, I was completely tired and worn out. As for him, he looked like he could go another round if he wanted to. **

**I was so happy to be with him, and I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The End**

"Mark! Markey no put me down! You are so silly!" I yelled. Mark and I had now been together for two years . We were married, and we had a baby on the way. He had just walked in from work and picked me up because he had won the WWE title the night before. I was six months pregnant now and he was being absolutely silly!

Rachel and Dwayne finally ended up getting together once and for all. The two of them were now living together and were raising Aliyah together. Kayleigh and Shawn just got married and were now living in San Antonio, Texas. Kayla and Steve moved in down the street from me and Mark. The two of them actually just had a baby boy so I'm now a proud auntie. As for Meaghan, her and Rey are still friends only because Dave Batista decided to step in and steal her heart. Things were in perfect harmony just the way I imagined it would be.

"So what were you up to while I was gone?" he asked me as he sat me down in front of the stove.

I smiled at him, "Well…I actually started the baby's room and I had to go out and buy a few extra things."

"Like what?" he asked.

I took his hand and led him up the stairs to where the baby's new room would be. "I hope you're ready for this." I said as I put my hand on the door handle.

"Just open it up," he said.

I smiled and then opened the door to the room. When he realized there was more than two cribs he fainted.

"Mark? Markey? Are you alright?" I asked as I bent down to see if he was alright.

He looked up at me and then placed a hand on my belly, "Tri-Tri-Triplets?"

I nodded, "Yep.."

He smiled and then kissed my belly, "Well I'll be darn…it looks like I'm going to have to take some time off right before you have them huh?"

I nodded my head and then helped him back onto his feet. He cupped my face and kissed me deeply. "I'm so happy to be your husband pup,"

"And I'm so happy to be your girl."

He smiled and then walked me back downstairs to the kitchen. I knew we could handle three children together after everything else we had been through. After all…love found a way to bring us together.


End file.
